


how to not get an achievement

by aceaaronminyard (necklace), autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Series: trans andrew [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate use of the video game Bioshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: Neil blinked up at the loading screen for Fontaine for the fifth time that evening, feeling his neck starting to get stiff. He grabbed the nape of his neck and sighed, stretching a little as he did. He’s been playing for hours on end, and he had almost all the achievements for this stupid game except for this last one.He really just wanted to beat Aaron’s game score on Bioshock, was that too much to ask for?





	how to not get an achievement

**Author's Note:**

> sam actually helped me draft this in our gc with ayah so, part of the credit goes to her!! then again, she's also half of this series so like, y'all'ren't supposed to be surprised about that

Neil blinked up at the loading screen for Fontaine for the fifth time that evening, feeling his neck starting to get stiff. He grabbed the nape of his neck and sighed, stretching a little as he did. He’s been playing for hours on end, and he had almost all the achievements for this stupid game except for this last one.

He really just wanted to beat Aaron’s game score on Bioshock, was that too much to ask for?

The loading screen switched out, bringing Neil’s attention back to the screen. At this point, seeing the gameplay was like lucid dreaming to Neil. His fingers flew over the buttons mindlessly, watching as his character stabbed a syringe into Fontaine, then backed out as the monster wrecked out of his hold like a total asshole. Neil switched weapons and hoped this was gonna be enough.

God, when will it _end_?

It was kind of mind-numbing how the NPC was talking right into his ear, but Neil dealt with it accordingly.

That is, by turning down the volume on the voices and music. Now all he could hear was ambience and Fontaine wrecking the joint as Neil wasted his bullets.

Neil slid down his seat when Fontaine went back to his hold, counting bullets and guns he could use for the next onslaught. But then, he caught something in his peripheral vision.

He’d forgotten that Andrew was sitting in with him this afternoon, while everyone else was out. When he turned his head a little to see if he could catch more at his peripheral, his fingers stopped moving.

He jolted when his character went flying across the room again, forgetting, completely, to electrocute Fontaine. Neil couldn’t help it. He was pretty sure was Andrew fucking himself with his fingers on the beanbag chair next to Neil's, his phone laying on his heaving chest. Neil could check out to be sure but his character’s health was getting really low, he needed to find something to help with it, and he really just wanted to end this game.

Once the second onslaught was over, Neil turned his head, then caught Andrew’s lidded eyes watching him intently, his mouth open in that way that Neil knew he would have been making noise if he were more vocal. But all Neil could hear was the ambience of the game he was playing, not the soft, slick sounds of Andrew fucking himself with his fingers.

Did they lock the door? He suddenly couldn’t remember.

Andrew shifted in his seat, and Neil’s focus is suddenly divided considerably as his character preps to stab Fontaine again. Andrew rolled off his beanbag and crawled all the way over to Neil’s side.

Suddenly, Neil couldn’t breathe.

Andrew’s fingers were wet when they fumbled to slip one of the headphones off the side of Neil’s head. Andrew leaned in, and Neil’s focus was so off the game, he wasn’t even sure if he’d manage to stab that third syringe.

“Keep playing and I’ll touch you, yes or no?” Andrew whispered, his breath on the shell of Neil’s ear sending tingling sensations down Neil’s back.

Neil breathed out, “Yes,” then shuffled aside when Andrew nudged at him so that he could lie down next to Neil on the beanbag chair, his knees pressed against Neil’s side.

Neil craned his head to the side as Andrew nuzzled his face in at the crook of Neil’s neck, his wet fingers tracing lines and scars under Neil’s shirt. Neil struggled to keep his fingers moving, to keep shooting at the boss on-screen while Andrew’s fingers trailed up his chest and pulled Neil’s shirt up to his chin as Andrew reached for his nipples and played with them, while Andrew breathed into Neil’s neck and slowly started pressing kisses.

As Neil reached his last syringe on-screen, he forgot to pull out his guns, jolting as Andrew bit at his neck, craning his head away from Andrew to give him more access. Neil switched weapons on-screen, and shuddered as Andrew’s hand scratched a line down his chest.

Andrew hummed against his neck, licking a line up, up, up the side, towards the shell of Neil’s exposed ear.

Neil was half-aware of the cutscene going on on-screen, too focused on Andrew’s hand rubbing at the hair trailing towards his dick, then finally slipping in past the elastic of both his sweatpants and boxers to grab at Neil’s slowly hardening cock.

Andrew gave him one dry tug, then another, before slipping his hand out of Neil’s pants. Neil was careful not to turn his head so that it wouldn’t let on that he was watching Andrew slip the same hand between his own legs, pumping briefly, before coming out slick with Andrew’s wetness. Neil took a deep breath, feeling as if he’d stopped breathing the moment Andrew bit at his neck.

With his other hand, Andrew shoved Neil’s sweatpants and boxers down around Neil’s thighs, then went to slick Neil’s cock up.

Andrew sighed, loud in Neil’s ear, and said, “You’re not playing. I don’t think you want me to touch you.”

“It’s over though,” Neil mustered, his mouth dry and his voice pitched low.

Andrew tilted his head to look at the screen, hand letting go of Neil’s cock. Neil watched it go back between Andrew’s legs.

“I’m pretty sure you only, mm, finished easy mode. The achievement didn’t pop up.”

It took Neil a few seconds to get his fingers moving to check if Andrew was right. When they checked, Neil was only mildly disappointed that Andrew was right.

As he reloaded his last save, Andrew was back on him, hand even slicker than before. Neil tried to re-do his last playthrough as Andrew’s lazy tugs began getting sporadic, sometimes a beat slower, then suddenly fast. Sometimes Andrew would squeeze him at the base, sometimes he would flick his wrist fast towards the head.

Neil hummed, his hips twitching with each jerk.

Abruptly, Andrew sat up from his position, and Neil kept half of his focus on the screen, and half of it on Andrew spreading his legs apart so that he can get settled.

Neil shrugged his headset off his other ear, but kept his eyes on the screen, kept his fingers from shaking, kept his hands from dropping to where Andrew settled between his legs.

Andrew kept one hand on Neil’s hip as he slowly rubbed the head of Neil’s dick against his lips.

Neil wasn’t even playing anymore.

Andrew blew over his head, the hand at Neil’s hip sliding up to keep a hand on Neil’s abdomen. Then, he leaned so that he was right over the head, then spit on it, pumping in that off-beat rhythm, looking focused on the task. Neil’s hips snapped up a little, which resulted in Andrew’s eyes snapping up to look him in the eyes as he slowly took Neil into his mouth then deeper, and deeper, until Neil could feel the back of Andrew’s throat.

On-screen, Neil’s character died just as Andrew bobbed his head fast on Neil’s cock. On the beanbag chair, as Andrew breathed through his nose to keep from letting up, Neil felt like he was dying too.

He laid the controller down to the side, then tapped at his hip, a signal to tell Andrew to let up without touching him. Neil grunted softly as Andrew pulled off with a _pop_ , hesitating like he was considering going back down on Neil either way.

Andrew gave him a few quick tugs before leaning forward, directing his attention back to Neil. His lips were red, spit-slicked, and he looked bored. He would have fooled Neil if he hadn’t started this himself.

“Can I touch you?” Neil asked, his voice soft, wanting to card his fingers through Andrew’s hair.

“Yes,” Andrew said, and Neil didn’t waste time. He pulled Andrew by the shoulder and leaned in to kiss him halfway. Andrew’s mouth tasted odd, he thought as he slid his hand up from Andrew’s shoulder to his hair, but Neil had long gotten used to tasting himself on Andrew’s tongue, content with just licking his way into Andrew’s mouth in that way that he knew drove Andrew crazy.

Andrew put his dry hand on Neil’s chest and pushed lightly, and Neil dropped his hand from Andrew’s hair to lay back down on the beanbag chair, pliant to whatever Andrew wanted.

Andrew moved up to straddle him, caging Neil with his arms on either side of Neil’s head, pulling Neil’s bottom lip between his teeth. This close to each other, Neil could feel Andrew’s breasts rubbing against his chest, feel Andrew’s pussy bumping lightly against the head of his cock.

Andrew pulled away from Neil’s lips, watching his spit trailing between their mouths. Neil reached up to brush Andrew’s bangs out of his face, noting the way Andrew was breathing softly through his mouth, his lips red for a variety of reasons that made Neil’s cock react just remembering a few of them.

“Did you finish your game?” Andrew asked, looking a little smug.

“No offense but,” Neil started, “My cock hitting the back of your throat kind of derailed that.”

“None taken,” Andrew said, as he sat up straight on Neil’s abdomen and reached behind himself, grabbing Neil’s dick and rubbing it against his ass and grinding back. Neil’s hips snapped up, but Andrew clenched his thighs and rocked against him slightly to push him back down.

Andrew let go and moved to stand. Neil only slightly felt guilty about looking at Andrew’s ass as Andrew tried to regain his balance. In the glow of the TV screen, Neil could see just how wet the inside of Andrew’s thighs was.

Andrew rubbed at his ass, massaging lightly. Neil took his hand and squeezed at the head of his cock. Neil’s eyes flickered up from Andrew’s ass, to the way Andrew looked back down at him, and all Neil could muster was a smirk.

Andrew rolled his eyes. “You need to get that achievement,” he said as he bent down to pick up the controller. At this point, Neil was pretty sure that Andrew was purposefully giving him the view.

Neil paused for a second to actually get his brain back to what Andrew was saying, then blinked at the controller being handed to him.

Then, he huffed. “I’m not gonna get it with you edging me at any given moment, you know that.”

Andrew dropped the controller down on Neil’s chest. He sat down the couch between the beanbag chairs and sat with his legs open, his knees planted on the cushions, leaning back against the arm of the chair.

“Get over here,” he said. “And bring your controller.”

Neil scrambled to get up, pushing his pants and boxers off from where Andrew left them halfway off. He was vaguely self-conscious about the fact that his erection was out and already halfway placid.

Once he was within reach, Andrew leaned forward and tugged at Neil’s dick until it was back to full length. He kept his gaze on Neil’s face, and had his other hand pulling at Neil’s shirt, directing him so that he could sit down on the couch.

Andrew had to step off the couch so that he could position Neil right, but they managed, with Neil mimicking Andrew’s position against the arm of the chair earlier, legs taking up most of the couch with only a little space left.

Andrew gave Neil one last tug before sitting back on his side, spreading his legs so that, if Neil turned his attention from the TV, he’d see just how many fingers Andrew had inside him.

“If you can finish your game, you can touch me.”

Well, Neil didn’t need much more than that.

Neil reloaded his game, but his mind wasn’t in it. His headphones were still around his neck, and all he could hear, while he was busy killing Fontaine all over again, was the sound of Andrew’s pussy, wet and slick and all the good things that made Neil’s cock leak with precum without even touching. He could hear Andrew letting out little puffs of breath, occasionally slipping a little with his voice.

Something wet hit Neil’s knee, but he was down to two more syringes with Fontaine, and he was sure that if he looked away to see what was making Andrew moan so long and shake so bad, he wasn’t going to finish this video game ever.

He felt the couch dip. Neil gave Andrew a glance, made sure that he wasn’t going to die in-game, then looked back to survey the sight.

There was a wet spot near Andrew’s foot, possibly the same thing that stained his shirt a darker black with moisture. Andrew braced one hand on the back of the couch, and the other on Neil’s knee. He crawled over and pulled the shell of Neil’s ear between his teeth.

When Neil shuddered, feeling Andrew’s breast press softly against this arm, Andrew let go of the back of the couch to squeeze at Neil’s hip. “I’m going to ride you without a condom on, and you’re going to cum in me,” he whispered, then pressed a wet kiss at Neil’s jaw.

Neil’s fingers went numb, his hands dropping down toward his stomach. He shivered into the feeling of Andrew’s tongue against his neck. “Yeah, yeah _, yes, fuck_.”

“Keep playing,” Andrew said, before leaning back out.

Neil did not, in fact, keep playing. He watched as Andrew stepped off the couch and maneuvered himself so that, when he got back on the couch, his back was facing Neil, and Neil was faced with the matter at hand: Andrew’s ass as he kneeled directly over Neil’s cock.

He could see Andrew’s hand dart between his own legs, watched as Andrew slipped his fingers into his pussy for a few seconds, then moved his ass back to sit on Neil’s chest. Neil felt more than saw Andrew drip spit on his cock again, pumping fast, letting Neil know how fucking desperate Andrew was for this.

He watched as Andrew moved his ass closer to his face, and he found out soon enough that it was because Andrew needed to lick at the tip of Neil’s cock. Neil let out a soft groan, then grunted when Andrew took him in his mouth and bobbed his head rapidly. Neil could hear the sound of spit, could feel Andrew’s wetness on his chest as Andrew pulled off. He was pretty sure it was his pre-cum Andrew was spreading over Neil’s tip right now.

“Fuck,” Neil hissed, and it was then that Andrew went back to kneel directly over his cock, one hand on it to guide it to his hole.

The slide down was fast and deep, and Andrew kept clenching around him. It felt like forever before Andrew sat fully seated on Neil’s dick. Neil let out a groan as he dropped the controller to the floor.

Andrew didn’t waste any more time. He braced his hands on Neil’s knees and rolled his hips, then lifted himself up, dropped himself back down again, grunting with the effort and impact, his thighs clenching as he set a pace.

Neil reached down to clench his hands into the couch cushions, feeling Andrew’s walls squeezing around him, feeling so hot and good on him.

Andrew was starting to falter, his back shaking, his gasps coming in heavier and heavier until all he could manage was bouncing on Neil’s lap, his ass the only thing Neil can see. Andrew was close to coming, and Neil could feel it around his cock, feel it in the clench of Andrew’s thighs.

“Andrew, fuck,” Neil groaned. “Let me— let me touch you, ‘drew.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, barely able to pull himself up. “Yeah, yeah, fuck into me, Neil, _shit_.”

Neil grabbed at Andrew’s hips, helped him lift himself up, then thrust up into him as he came down, and Andrew caught himself from shouting by covering his mouth. “Shit,” Neil could hear him whisper like a mantra, sounding so lost in the feeling that Neil couldn’t help the grin on his face as he repeated the motion.

Neil continued this until all he could hear in the room was the slapping of skin, his occasional grunts, and Andrew’s involuntary cries. He was getting close, and he knew Andrew was just as close. Neil was never the one with the tolerance and stamina between the two of them.

“I’m coming,” Neil babbled, “I’m coming, I’m coming, Andrew, what do you need?”

Andrew reached back and dug his fingers into Neil’s hip, pulling. Neil sat up, changing the angle so fast that when he thrust into Andrew, Andrew actually cried out.

Neil reached towards Andrew’s front and rubbed fast circles on Andrew’s clit, pressing kisses onto Andrew’s back. “Come with me, babe, c’mon, Andrew.”

Andrew rocked forward, shaking, and the force of his orgasm rocked Neil so bad, he spilled mid-thrust. Andrew rocked backwards into him when he felt it, whispering, “ _Yes, yes, yes_.”

Andrew didn’t dismount immediately, content with clenching his walls around Neil to milk him out. Neil slid his hands up towards Andrew’s hips and pressed more kisses on Andrew’s back.

Neil had to lift him off, because apparently Andrew’s knees had stopped working mid-way through riding Neil. When Neil set him down with his back to the arm of the chair again, Andrew’s bottom lip was red from where Neil was sure he was biting down on earlier.

Neil leaned in to kiss him, and Andrew spread his legs to accommodate him.

“I’m gonna touch your pussy,” Neil whispered against Andrew’s lips as Andrew licked at his lips to get him to kiss him.

Andrew looked down on himself, then said, “Be careful.”

Neil nodded, then looked down at Andrew’s cunt too, leaning back to give a closer look.

His cum dripped out of the hole. Andrew’s hole, white and pink looking so good together. Neil brought a finger to it, then watched with some fascination as Andrew twitched at the slight touch.

“Are you sure I can touch?” Neil asked. If Andrew was going to be against overstimulating, Neil was going to have to stop right here. Maybe grab something so that they can clean up.

“Yes,” Andrew whispered. His eyes were fixated on his pussy.

Neil hummed, overcome with a little affection. “You’re looking at it too, huh?”

Andrew hummed in response, biting at his lower lip again.

Neil settled down on his elbows, bringing himself at face-level with Andrew’s cunt, still so wet and pretty.

He watched Andrew react as he leaned in close enough to nuzzle at the inside of his thigh, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex that’s become so familiar to them both. He took Andrew’s limp hand to his hair, a silent reminder that he could stop this any time he wanted. Andrew brushed his hair back, but kept watching for what Neil was about to do next.

Neil pressed a kiss to the crease where Andrew’s thigh ended and his pussy began. He licked around the area, deliberately missing the area, and then, when Andrew started tugging at his hair, he flattened his tongue and licked a line up from Andrew’s hole then up towards his clit.

Andrew’s thighs were fast to close in on Neil’s head, his hand still in Neil’s hair. Neil resurfaced for a second to hook one of Andrew’s knees over his shoulder, then used his free hand to pin the other thigh down.

He went back to the task at hand, paying special attention towards Andrew’s hole. He found it easy to dart his tongue inside, hummed as he tasted himself and Andrew at the same time. Faintly, he could hear Andrew adding more and more curses to his litany, could feel the ball of Andrew’s foot dig into his back as Andrew thrusted up into his face.

Neil pulled up, palming Andrew’s pussy, then leaning up to kiss Andrew. He was pretty sure he got every drip of cum he could reach with his tongue, and he was pretty sure that was why Andrew was groaning into his mouth.

Andrew twisted his head a bit, but stopped kissing Neil. With a small voice, he said, “That was filthy.”

Neil laughed, “Not as filthy as you spitting on my dick.”

Andrew hummed, “Yeah, then I fucked my own spit into myself.”

“Disgusting.”

Andrew pulled away, pulling at Neil’s shirt. Neil took his shirt off, then rolled his eyes as Andrew started cleaning up with it.

“Did you get your achievement?” Andrew asked, glancing at the TV.

Neil pushed up and off the couch, confident enough to walk around their dorm naked. He bent over and picked up the controller, only half-aware of Andrew’s eyes on him.

Neil threw the controller onto the couch, running his hand through his hair. With a stupid grin on his face, he said, “Well, I came in you tonight so, I guess in one way, I did.”

Andrew threw his shirt at him.

**Author's Note:**

> sam and i can be found in our sideblog [@aceaaroniscanon](http://aceaaroniscanon.tumblr.com).  
> my main is [@stubbornjerk](http://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com), and sam's main is [@dazedsam](http://dazedsam.tumblr.com)!
> 
> comments are appreciated!!


End file.
